Flashback
by pinkpirategirl
Summary: Companion to Chapter 17 of Thru Ginny's eyes. Read that one first. One-shot.


Okay, so this will make no sense if you haven't read Chapter 17 of Thru Ginny's Eyes. (Yes, I know it is through, not thru. BITE ME!) For those of you who care to read, enjoy, and please review... It keeps me going!

* * *

Alecto had sent word that there were intruders in the Headmaster's office. They had used the "Accio" charm to pull something off of the wall, and that had triggered the alarm. It seemed pointless for these children to continue to torture me. I had been dead inside for years.

I strode to the office, not really wanting to go, but knowing what would happen if I left Alecto and Amycus alone with the trespassers. I didn't want to clean up that mess. "Spinner's End." I said for the final time before I would change the password. The Dark Lord had seemed amused when he had heard I was using my old home in the muggle town. I had almost become ill when I had realized that I couldn't stay there much longer.

I pulled myself out of a deep memory of a perfect 7-year-old red haired girl, playing in her backyard, and pushed myself back to reality. The door opened, and I lingered in the shadows for a moment. Alecto had just arrived, and Amycus was already on the ground. It never failed to amaze me how he could be beat by untrained children. Alecto dodged one of many curses flying her way. Then she raised her wand and fired. "Crucio!" She called. I heard a low pitched scream of pain.

A flash of red startled me. For a moment I thought she was here, and then I saw the culprit. The youngest Weasley sat on the floor, someone unconscious in her lap. She had raised her wand to strike. For a split second I thought of letting her, remembering her handiwork on more than one Slytherin student. The thought of having to try to explain my tardiness, and hide my witnessing the jinx from The Dark Lord overpowered me, and I threw a disarming spell at her.

I stepped into the room, seeing the hate in the girl's eyes. I had become accustomed to such looks, and they hardly effected me anymore. I didn't look at Alecto, but knew that the victim had probably had enough. "Alecto." I said, simply. I knew my authority was enough. She sighed as she stopped the spell.

I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on the Lovegood girl, who stood in the corner. Her wand arm was ready. I could almost hear the spell already. I tisked aloud. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. I meant it. If she were to harm me in anyway, she and the Weasley girl could only pray for death.

She seemed to want to defy me, but thought better of it, and dropped her wand. She then stepped away from it without command. I almost smiled at what a convincing actor I had become. I didn't. Instead, I turned to the other conscious girl, and tried not to grin. "Now, lets just see what we have here."

The Ginny Weasley looked defiantly up at me. After a moment she seemed to disgusted to continue, and she looked down at the girl in her arms. I recognized her as the McGary girl. Odd child, with no family. Like me.

Headmaster." Alecto said. She sounded angry. It didn't matter. I turned to her, trying hard to hide my hatrid "Amycus is hurt, sir." She said, looking at her brother. Her wand arm was still ready. For the first time I noticed the sleeping Longbottom boy on the floor.

"I am aware, Alecto." I said, not wanting anything to give me away. It was a constant battle.

"Sir?" She said, her voice burning my ears. I wanted to spit. She sounded somewhat concerned for her brother, but I knew the truth. If her master asked her to, she would not hesitate to kill him.

"Take him, and these two, to Madam Pomfrey. Then, when the boy has awaken, send him back up here, for punishment." I said, indicating the ones I meant. There was a spring in her step as she left.

I saw the Weasley girl begin to rise, and then walk to her friend. I followed my Death Eater instincts. "No." I said, in the most menacing way I knew. She stopped. "Both of you," I said, jesturing to the chairs in front of the desk. "Sit."

I saw the challenge in the Weasley's eyes, but she saw defeat and followed her friend to the seats I had designated. They sat, exchanging glances. The red haired girl reached for the other, and pulled her friend's hand into her own. I nearly choked.

I thought carefully about what I would ask. I wanted to be able to say that I had interrogated the girls, but I didn't really want answers that anyone could use. I sat, and folded my hands across the desk. "What did you want with the sword?" I asked, know I would not get an answer. I tried to seem dissapointed, and attempted to hide my satisfaction. "Where were you going to take it?" The Weasley girl stiffened.

I moved on to things that the Dark Lord would care little about but would be interesting to me. "How did you get in here?" I asked. This seemed to hit a spark with the Weasley girl.

She stood, glaring at me. I almost felt the heat from her eyes. It mattered little. "You're stupid little spy messed up." I tried to look in control. Confusion was not an emotion I liked. "You really should pick your snoops better, Headmaster." She said, maliciously.

I contemplated many options for a moment. I hardly cared that they knew the sword was useful. I had taken care of that weeks ago. The real sword was safe. It would be of no use to anyone for now. Eventually, I would have to help the boy find it, but that was another matter. "Sit." I commanded her. She didn't obey. "Sit, you silly girl!" She seemed determined, but the other did not. She reached up and grabbed Ginny Weasley's hand, and pulled her down to her seat.

Detention was out of the question. I knew what the Carrows where doing for punishments. I couldn't bare to deal out something that horrible to someone with hair so close to my angel's. Her friends, I knew had suffered enough from the hands of the likes of Alecto and Amycus. I had one option.

"I think punishment would be quite appropriate." I said, turning to hide my lie."However," I said, rounding on them, in attempt to make it seem severe. "It would seem that there is little space left in detention. So, you will report to Professor Hagrid Friday night at eight." Both girls looked stunned. "You will help him with his weekend duties." I sat.

I had hope that seemed final enough. I was finished. They didn't leave. I looked up at them. "What are you still doing here?" I demanded, quietly. The blond pulled the other out of the chair, and to the door. Ginny Weasley looked back at me, as if expecting me to shoot a killing curse at her.

When they had gone, I dropped my hands to my desk. "Damnit." I sighed, and replaced the fake sword to the case on the wall.


End file.
